Pull
by HinaKiss
Summary: Two-shot. Sakura rompió con Sasuke hace varios meses por diversas razones, pero eso no significa que no siga amándolo. ¿Qué sucede cuando un día se encuentran en un bar, con sus respectivos amigos, y Sasuke decide dejarle claro que no está de acuerdo con su situación? Peor aun, ¿en un baño? Ese Uchiha es un descarado! Lime y lemon.


Con la mente dispersa y un suspiro escapando de mis labios, me enfundé unos pantalones pitillo que por delante eran de cuero y por detrás de una tela negra que se amoldaba muy bien a mi figura. Después me puse una camiseta-vestido azul eléctrico un poco holgado pero con un apetecible escote, y encima coloqué un cinturón negro que se ajustaba a mi cintura, acentuando mis caderas.

Me maquillé suavemente, me lavé los dientes, me puse mis tres aros en la oreja izquierda y en la otra dejé un aro y un piercing a presión en forma de rata en el centro. Me miré en el espejo y decidí dejar suelto mi cabello rosado y ondulado largo hasta mis pechos. Bufé y mi flequillo abierto me saludó divertido.

Aquella noche iba a salir con Ino, TenTen, Temari, Sasori, Kakuzu, Ryu, Kisame y Deidara a un bar llamado "Pull" cerca de casa, donde tenían billar y futbolín. Era lo que hacíamos, salir, charlar y jugar, algo ameno que hacer con nuestro tiempo libre el último año de instituto. Ese bar tenía muy buen ambiente y era perfecto para salir después de cenar con nuestras respectivas familias.

Por último me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón-plataforma con una cremallera dorada a un lado, cogí mi bolso y una parca gris perla estilo militar para no pasar frío en la calle. La verdad es que no estaba de muchos ánimos, pero al final siempre me lo pasaba bien con mis amigos, por lo que decidí ir ni que fuese por un rato.

Al llegar, Temari fue la primera en verme, me saludó efusivamente y me indicó que me sentara en la mesa. Después de besos, abrazos y demás, el camarero se acercó para tomarnos nota a todos.

Distraída dejé a mis ojos volar por la estancia y ver quien había por ahí aquella noche. Parejas, tres chicos jugando al billar, un grupo de chicas en una de las mesas más allá... Mi corazón se detuvo al encontrarme con unos ojos negros horriblemente familiares fijos en mi, sin expresividad, y volteé la mirada tratando de tranquilizarme y no sonrojarme.

_Maldita sea, ¿porqué todo el colegio se reúne en el mismo bar?_

- Sakura, ¿tu que quieres? - Me preguntó Sasori llamando mi atención.

No lo pensé dos veces.

- Tequila.

Ino soltó una risotada.

- ¿Vas a empezar con tequila? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Jajajaja!

¿Estaba mal? Nadie me había dicho nunca que...

- Ehh... bueno, también quiero un Mojito. - Pedí avergonzada.

El chico asintió y se fue.

- Mierda. - Ino calló abruptamente mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde había estado mirando yo antes. - Ya se lo que te pasa. - Dijo seria.

Yo me hice la tonta para evitar el tema, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por Deidara.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó volteándose y tratando de encontrar algo que no encajase en el escenario.

Tuve tentaciones de darme un golpe en la cara por lo incómodo de la situación. ¿Podía ser menos discreto?

- Es Sasuke. - Contestó sorprendida Temari a mi lado. Exacto: Sasuke, mi ex novio, estaba sentado en una mesa con Neji, Naruto, Suigetsu y Juugo. Y también estaba el tema de que no apartaba la vista de mi.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer por aquí?! - Exclamó TenTen indignada.

Yo solo bajé la mirada y traté de no darle importancia al asunto, mientras dejaban delante de mí mi tequila. Me encogí de hombros, chupé la sal y me bebí el chupito de golpe. Después mordí la rodaja de limón y cerré los ojos poniendo una cara rara (y supongo que graciosa porque oí la risa burlona de Kakuzu) ante la acidez y el ardor en el estómago. Cuando abrí los ojos me topé con la mirada de Sasuke de nuevo y se la sostuve por unos segundos, tratando de ganar un reto imposible.

Al final tomé el Mojito y empecé a beberlo a pequeños sorbitos. Sasuke había sido mi novio durante cinco escasos meses que creía cada vez más cortos, y al final me vi forzada a cortar con él. La razón era sencilla: lo amaba con locura pero él no dejaba de herirme, a veces voluntariamente. Sasuke tenía la mala costumbre de ser amable con todas las chicas, incluso con las que me despreciaban con la mirada y le coqueteaban en mis narices; cuando se sentía mal consigo mismo lo pagaba enfureciéndose conmigo; era sumamente celoso de mis amigos, un mal perdedor en cuanto a juegos se refería y... a veces me sentía algo presionada con el tema del sexo. A veces sentía que me daba por hecho, por lo que no se esforzaba para nada.

Teníamos problemas, como cualquier otra pareja, pero el problema era ese persistente comportamiento inmaduro y su indiferencia al pedirle que hiciera un esfuerzo. Y además... ¿cómo podía amarme tanto como yo a él si me hería una y otra vez? Sabía que me quería, pero la pregunta era cuánto. Yo no quería ser un juguete más.

Me mordí el labio y me sonrojé al recordar como era tener sus labios sobre los míos. Si tan solo él se comprometiera más en lo nuestro... pero ni siquiera me había reprochado cuando le había dicho que quería cortar. Y Kami sabe cuánto le hecho de menos.

Pero él parece haber seguido adelante sin ningún problema. Mi corazón se estrujó y sorbí mi Mojito a toda prisa. Hacía tres meses que no nos dirigíamos la palabra porque yo estaba cabreada, más bien le ordené que no me hablara después de nuestra última conversación a gritos.

- ¿Disculpa? - Oí que alguien me hablaba y toda mi mesa giró la cabeza hacia el chico rubio que se había acercado. Él estaba un poco sonrojado, pero le miré atenta y dejé que hablara. - Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a jugar al billar conmigo y mis amigos. - Señaló unos chicos más allá. - Nos falta un jugador. - Explicó.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tenía yo cara de saber jugar? Esta bien, sé jugar pero... Deidara silbó emocionado.

- Lo siento, ahora estaba hablando de algo importante con mis amigos, quizá otro día. - Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y lo observé marcharse asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

- Aww, ¿porqué hiciste eso? ¡Ese chico era muy mono! - Protestó Ino. Yo la miré confundida, pero antes de contestar TenTen me interrumpió.

- Sakura, te estaba invitando a salir. - Declaró.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, miré en dirección al chico y empecé a sentir como mi cara se ponía cada vez más y más caliente.

- Bueno, mi estado civil en facebook es viuda, así que... - Susurré revolviendo mi bebida.

- Deja ya esa tontería. - Temari enroló los ojos. - Tienes que seguir adelante.

Asentí.

- Está bien pero otro día. - No estaba deprimida ni nada por el estilo, pero no era inmune a que Sasuke hubiese despedazado todas las esperanzas que había puesto en él. Ahora ya no podía esperar nada de nadie, por lo que estaba de luto. Algo tonto pero que en el momento de mi cabreo sonó demasiado bien.

Cuando subí los ojos Sasuke seguía mirándome insistentemente, algo que se me hizo muy incómodo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. De repente vi cómo llegaba Karin, objeto de muchas de nuestras disputas, porque esa fulana intentaba ligarse a su "amigo de la infancia", y vi para mi desgracia como lo saludaba dándole un beso en la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, mientras me retaba con la mirada.

_¿Y ésta? ¿que no se ha enterado que he quedado fuera de juego?_

Sin embargo Sasuke siguió sin apartar sus orbes azabaches de mí y ignoró cuando la pelirroja se sentó a su lado, recargando la cabeza en su hombro y respirándole en el cuello. Pude ver que Suigetsu apretaba sus puños y se iba a jugar a los dardos molesto. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y a darme señal de alarma de llanto al preguntarme si Sasuke la dejaría hacer muchas cosas más. ¿Con cuantas chicas habría estado desde que...?

Parpadeando rápidamente para reprimir las lágrimas, pedí otro tequila y cuando me lo sirvieron me lo tomé sin esperar más tiempo.

- Voy al baño. - Anuncié sin mirar atrás, interrumpiendo la conversación de la que había estado fingiendo ser partícipe.

El baño de aquél bar era enorme. Había un pasillo, después una sala común, y después dos puertas que daban a los baños de cada sexo que tenían respectivamente un lavabo dentro junto con diversos cubículos. Además no solía haber nadie.

Acababa de entrar en la sala común cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo y me empotraban contra la pared para besarme a la fuerza. Aterrorizada y con los ojos cerrados traté de gritar, pero eso solo sirvió para que el intruso profundizada el beso. Pataleé y repartí golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero el hombre, notablemente más fuerte y mucho más alto que yo, colocó sus rodillas entre mis dos piernas y sujetó mis muñecas por arriba de mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano me acercaba más a él tomándome de la nuca. Resistí el impulso de llorar y suplicar porque parara. Yo no quería que nadie que no fuese Sasuke-kun me tocara...

_Y a él ni siquiera le importa._

- ¡Ah! - Solté un quejido cuando terminó el contacto y boqueé por aire mientras abría los ojos asustada. No sabía si era por la falta de oxigeno o por el alcohol, pero me sentía mareada y falta de fuerzas.

Delante mío, respirando agitado también por falta de aire, se encontraba una persona que hizo que mis piernas temblaran al reconocer la situación.

- S-Sasu... - No me dejó terminar para volver a besarme con fiereza.

Enseguida me removí inquieta y traté de apartarle, pero al ver que no era posible y Kami... volvía a tener aquellos suaves y cálidos labios amoldándose sobre los míos... me dejé llevar aunque fuese solo por unos minutos y le correspondí el beso, ansiosa. Solté un gemido cuando me soltó las manos y pasó a sujetarme por la cintura y a acariciarme la espalda, razón por la cual hundí mis dedos en su pelo con avidez, revolviéndolo.

Sasuke era condenadamente buen besador. Tiempo después, quizá cinco o diez minutos después, se separó lentamente de mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios que me hizo tener ganas de llorar. Yo no quería que se separase, porque sabía que una vez enfrentada la situación esto no podría volver a pasar.

- Sasu... - Empecé, pero tuve que carraspear para que mi voz volviera a funcionar correctamente. - Sasuke. - Lo llamé mientras sus orbes ónice me miraban a los ojos a escasos centímetros y sus manos seguían en mi cintura. - Sasuke rompimos, no me hagas esto.

Él apretó su agarre posesivo mientras se acercaba más a mí.

- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso de dejarlo. - Gruñó mientras me besaba el cuello, hambriento. - Estás preciosa.

- Y-yo-o... y-yo... - Intentaba recordar algún argumento que los cientos que tenía, solo que con él acariciándome se tornaba... - No puedo pensar así. - Dije firme y rápida para no perderme en medio de la frase.

El moreno se detuvo en su tarea y se irguió para apoyar su frente en la mía.

- Dime.

- Sasuke-k... - Me detuve antes de cometer un error que podría ser fatal y disimulé. - Rompimos porque nuestra relación no era sana, porque tú eres m-m-m - me costaba decirlo con sus ojos escuchándome de tan cerca - malo para mí. No en el sentido de que seas m-malo, sino en que no es bueno para mí salir contigo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido.

- No pareces muy convencida. ¿Tan malo resulta que te bese en realidad?

No esperó mi respuesta y me besó de nuevo, impaciente. Al terminar, deslizó su rostro y lo escondió en la curvatura de mi cuello.

- Te he echado de menos. - Admitió con algo de... ¿vergüenza?. Movió sus brazos rodeándome y me abrazó suavemente.

Ésta vez las lágrimas si rodaron por mis mejillas y traté de controlar mis temblores. No pude evitar que un sentimiento cálido se instalara en mi pecho.

- Sasuke no puedo... - Murmuré con la voz rota. - Yo... siempre salgo lastimada y tu...

- ¿Crees que yo no? - Su voz sonó enojada.

- A mi los chicos no me acosan y no soy simpática con ellos. - Justifiqué.

- Mentirosa. Eres guapísima y siempre te acosan, como el chico de antes.

Me mordí la lengua. ¿Estaba celoso?

- Yo no me pego con tus amigas. - Continué.

- Yo solo lo hago si te miran las tetas. - Contestó. - O el culo. O las piernas.

- ¡Sasuke! - Me quejé, sin embargo después solté una risita que él acompañó. - Yo no me enfurezco sin razón.

Él soltó una carcajada chistosa.

- Sakura, ¿acaso te has visto en tus días de periodo?

Bufé molesta.

- Yo no te presiono en cuanto al sexo.

Se separó de golpe de mi y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Hazlo, por favor.

El silencio dominó la estancia y mis mejillas empezaron a colorearse.

- Sasuke, no quiero que me presiones con el sexo.

Él me miró tenso y molesto y pareció debatir interiormente.

- Es que... Me pones mucho, Sakura.

Mi sonrojo se elevó y se esparció por toda mi cara al tiempo que enviaba una de mis manos para darle una bofetada por impertinente. Sin embargo, contando con esos perfectos genes Uchiha, paró mi mano al vuelo.

- No seas cerdo. - Susurré bajando la mirada a sus labios tentada.

- Es tu culpa. - Contestó mientras acortaba la distancia de nuevo.

Fue un beso dulce, generoso, como los había pocos.

- ¿Cuánto me quieres? - Pregunté, entrando en un tema más difícil de tratar para él.

No respondió, pero volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Los míos se humedecieron por la carencia de palabras y me mordí el labio. No tardaron en caer.

Porque, a veces pienso, que la única que se inmiscuye en todo esto soy yo. - Expliqué.

Sasuke gruñó y recogió mis lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Te... quiero. - Dijo cortamente, algo que no era suficiente para mí. - Y te echo de menos y Itachi siempre me molesta porque eres la única chica que llevo a casa. Conoces a mis padres, me pongo celoso de tus amigos, quiero hacerlo contigo, me cabreo cuando pienso que hay algo mal entre nosotros y te quiero. ¿Sabes todo eso y no te imaginas cuánto?

Cerré mis ojos intentando tranquilizarme. ¿Tan tonta había sido? Estábamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, no iba a demostrarme amor a través de flores con tarjetas ni cenas románticas.

- Aun así... Intentaré hacerlo mejor. - Prometió algo contrariado.

- No he dicho que vaya a volver contigo. - Prácticamente interrumpí, y después me mordí la lengua.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó seco. Después algo extraño pasó por el brillo de sus ojos y me arrinconó de nuevo. - ¿Entonces no quieres una relación? - Me preguntó acariciándome los labios suavemente con los suyos. Cerré los ojos y lo sentí besarme lentamente. - Pero si quieres mi atención. - Afirmó mientras metía una mano por dentro de mi camiseta (había desprendido el cinturón Kami sabe cuando) y me pasó un dedo por debajo de mi sujetador, dibujando el arco y volviendo mi respiración errática. - ¿Entonces prefieres que nos veamos de vez en cuando? - Besó mi cuello lentamente.

- S... ¡NO! ¡NO! - Yo no quería que estuviera conmigo y después se fuese con otra chica, sin normas. ¡No iba a tratarme cómo a un juguetito! Lo agarré de la camisa y lo acerqué más a mí.

- ¿Entonces sí quieres ser mi novia? - Preguntó de nuevo succionando mi piel, algo que seguramente dejaría marca.

- S-sí... ¡Espera! ¡No me confundas! - Protesté y traté de no ponerme a llorar de lo agobiada que estaba. ¿Estaba bien si me rendía sin más? Después de todo mis sentimientos no habían cambiado un ápice y con eso lo demás parecía tornarse más liviano. ¿Estaba bien si hacía borrón y cuenta nueva? - Está bien... tú ganas. - Mascullé y lo sujeté de la nuca para que me besara de nuevo.

Maldito y sexy Uchiha.

- Te he echado de menos. - Admití entre ellos.

- Te he echado de menos. - Repitió.

(ADVERTENCIA: LIME)

De pronto me alzó por las caderas y me hizo enredar las piernas en su cintura mientras entrábamos en el baño de mujeres y nos encerraba en el cubículo más grande. Una vez allí me arrinconó contra una esquina y se deshizo de mi camiseta. Miró con los ojos nublados el sostén negro de encaje y enterró su cabeza allí para besar la piel que rebosaba por encima. Reprimí un gemido y le obligué al menos a desabotonarse su camisa también.

_Yo también quiero._

Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos, bajándola, y su torso tonificados, tersos, duros y agradablemente calientes, acariciando su magnificencia. Volvió a unir nuestras bocas para distraerme y desabrochó mi pantalón para deslizar una mano por dentro de mis braguitas y adentrar un dedo en mí.

- ¡Sasuke! - Protesté, aunque sonó como un gemido. Le había dicho mil veces que eso no, era superior a mi vergüenza.

Sin embargo esta vez no se retiró y gruñó para presionar más mi lengua y meter otro dedo, consiguiendo una mueca de dolor.

- Solo disfruta. - Susurró con la voz ronca volviendo a besarme.

Empezó ha hacer los movimientos de una penetración, algo incómodo al principio para mi, pero que con su pulgar haciendo movimientos circulares sobre mi pequeño clítoris se volvió increíblemente placentero.

_Así que... ¿así es como se siente el sexo?_

Llegado un momento emití un fuerte gemido y dejé mi cabeza apoyarse en la pared hacia atrás, algo que el pelinegro aprovechó para devorar mi cuello y seguir con sus rítmicos movimientos.

- Sa... Sasuke... - Ya no sabía si era placer o dolor, y mis ojos se nublaban. - Ah... gh... - No sabía si pedirle que parase o continuara. Además, el hecho de que me encontraba retorciéndome sobre él y aprisionándolo entre mis piernas era altamente embarazoso. Eso sin contar que estábamos en un lavabo público en el cual cualquiera de mis amigas podía entrar de repente.

De un momento a otro las paredes de mi vagina se contrajeron, apretando los dedos de Sasuke, y obligándome a soltar algo más que suspiros y sonidos entrecortados.

- ¡Hah! ¡Sasuke-kun! - Perdí la noción del tiempo y el lugar, obligándome a sujetarme al azabache para no caer, sintiendo algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Era... indescriptible, raro, increíble, irreal... esa manera en la que el placer en un solo punto del cuerpo se expandió por todo lo demás y llego a adormecerme el cerebro. Me pregunté como sería sentir eso si lo compartías con otra persona.

- Uhh... - Gemí tratando recuperarme mientras sentía como un liquido bajaba por el inicio de mis muslos y Sasuke retiraba su mano lentamente, arrebatándome otro suspiro.

Observé como se la llevaba a la boca y chupaba lentamente sus dedos, mirándome seductivamente mientras lo hacía para después besarme, profundo. Me bajó suavemente de él pero mantuvo las manos en mi cadera por si caía, puesto que mis piernas estaban algo temblorosas. Entonces noté un bulto en mi vientre y me sonrojé enormemente reconociéndolo. Esperaba que él no pretendiera que yo solucionara su problema, porque... Sin embargo el Uchiha no dijo nada y se acercó a mi oído.

- Ahora que sabes como se siente... - Susurró con una sonrisa socarrona. - No tardarás en querer volver a repetir, y cuando lo hagas, la única opción que tendrás para llevarlo a cabo es teniéndome dentro de ti. - Me dio una nalgada y me puso la camiseta para después abrochar la suya. - Sa-ku-ra-hen-tai.

_Será...  
_

- Será mejor que salgamos ya. - Sugirió Sasuke al verme parada sin hacer nada.

Asentí, pero después empecé a negar con rapidez.

- P-pero... ¿qué van a pensar Ino y los demás si nos ven salir juntos? - Pregunté preocupada en voz baja.

Sasuke alzó una ceja incrédulo. Es que no me entendía? Me importaba un bledo lo que los demás pensasen sobre que hubiéramos vuelto, pero que hubiéramos solucionado las cosas ahí, en un baño público... era demasiado vulgar.

- Enserio? Crees que Ino, tus amigos y los míos no saben lo hemos estado haciendo? Hemos estado aquí dentro durante unos cuarenta minutos, eso sin contar que he venido apenas un minuto después que tú, y créeme, TenTen no dejaba de vigilarme.

Me sonrojé al pensarlo.

- E-está bien. - Musité. - ¿Te irás con los tuyos, vengo contigo o juntamos las mesas? Creo que las chicas se enfadarán si me desaparezco...

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. - Juntémoslas.

Asentí y empecé a seguirlo hasta la salida, sin embargo, antes de que saliera por la última puerta, lo paré.

- ¡Espera!

Él se giró extrañado, pero yo me puse de puntitas y lo besé de nuevo, extrañando su lengua. Cuando nos separamos el pelinegro me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Aun no has tenido suficiente?

Lo ignoré y le di un casto beso en la mejilla.

- Te amo. - Murmuré solo para él.


End file.
